


Day 8 - Garrison

by RinYumii



Series: KLance AU Month - February 2019 [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: KLance AU Month February 2019, M/M, Mostly Fluff, One prompt a day, a bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinYumii/pseuds/RinYumii
Summary: Garrison days.Lance is a fool in love. Again.Keith doesn't believe Shiro is dead.A party. Punch. A heated interaction.Regrets? Absolutely not.





	Day 8 - Garrison

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I am delighted to present to you my Garrison piece! I've had this idea in mind for ages, so I'm very happy that I was able to finally write it down. I think it turned out pretty okay, but I'll let you be the judges of that. Enjoy!

Lance loved parties. There was always good food, good drinks, good music, and super cute girls. He didn’t know exactly what they were celebrating - some guy’s promotion to a higher rank, probably - but there was a nice atmosphere in the hall. A few students were already on the dancefloor, while others chatted more quietly, standing against the walls. Lance filled his plate with snacks and his goblet with some grapefruit juice - at least that’s what the taste and colour reminded him of - and attempted to use his charms in order to get himself a girlfriend by the end of the night.

There was this girl that had caught his eye on the first day, Jenny or Jenna, something like that. Her name didn’t matter right now, he would have a lifetime to learn it and say it to the girl of his dreams. She was a real beauty: long blonde hair that whipped the air whenever she turned her head, usually kept up in a high ponytail, but she braided it before going to bed to avoid the knots when she would wake up the next day. (His sister used to do that too, but she cut her hair short when she started working. _New haircut, new woman_ , as they said.) Her eyes were a deep blue, the colour of the sky reflected on the ocean’s surface on a clear day. She had low cheekbones, with freckles spotting her face when the sun was out, giving her a cute and innocent look, and her thin lips were always painted a soft pink. Lance loved seeing her smile and hearing her laugh when she was with her friends, stretching her lips to show her perfectly white teeth. And what a laugh! It was the clearest Lance had ever heard! He wanted to hear it for the rest of his life…

The girl was not too short and not too tall, which was a perfect size for Lance. There was nothing Lance would want to change with her. Gosh, maybe it was already too late and he had fallen too deep in love. He felt like he could never think the same about any other human being. In his head, their wedding scene was already playing like a movie. Yes, knew she definitely was the girl he’d want to marry. He saw her chuckling softly with her friends in a corner of the hall, a goblet of the same grapefruit juice Lance was drinking in one hand, and a piece of strawberry cake on a cardboard plate in the other. Lance breathed in and out, easing his nerves, and resolved to talk to her.

But just as he made the first step in her direction, someone else entered the room and caught his attention. Not only his attention, but pretty much the entire hall’s attention too. Keith. He was just so infuriatingly dazzling it was hard not to look at him whenever he was around. He was on a whole different level of perfect than Jenny. Keith was naturally perfect in everything he did: piloting the simulators, acing exams, punching those who annoyed him, walking down the corridor, _breathing_ … Oh damn, breathing the _same air_ as Lance was! He felt really hot all of a sudden and went to refill his goblet with the juice he hadn’t even noticed drinking, without taking his eyes off of the boy who had just walked into the room and looked completely lost, almost like he didn’t fit in. And it was kind of true, in a way. Keith was popular among everyone, but his bad attitude was getting on a lot of people’s nerves. The other students really wanted to befriend him, but he was just completely unresponsive to their words and actions. He just flat out ignored them.

Keith walked towards Lance with a distracted look on his face and took a few crackers and a goblet of that juice. The boy with the long hair nibbled on his food, obviously lacking appetite, and drinking way too much juice for his own good. Sure, drinking plenty was good, but Lance feared there wouldn’t be enough left for the others if he kept going like that. Lance wondered what was on his mind. Keith was usually quiet, but not like this, and he would have told Lance off for staring too much a long time ago if he had been his usual self. Something was definitely bothering him, and Lance died to know what it was, so he initiated the conversation, starting with a simple “Hey, man,” in order to get the other boy to look at him. When that didn’t work, he did the most incredible thing: he spilled his own goblet full of juice on the other boy’s jacket. At least, it would distract him from whatever was bothering him since he entered the hall, and possibly before that, too…

**...**  

Keith didn't like parties. Why was he even here? He didn’t like meddling with other people in general, but he mostly couldn’t understand what was possibly fun about drinking, eating and listening to music in a group while he could do that on his own. Plus, he wasn’t in the right mood for all this cheerfulness and laughter. So, he stayed on his own, lost in his thoughts with a goblet full of some pink juice. It was kind of bitter and burned the back of his throat slightly, but he didn’t pay much attention to the sensation. Lately, his throat had burnt him a lot due to the tears he held back. Shiro was missing. He had been presumed dead by the Garrison officers, along with the rest of his crew. But Keith knew better than that. Shiro was an excellent pilot, the best by far, and he knew this for having witnessed it himself for several months. Plus Shiro had trained everyday to prepare for this mission. He had been ready. So how could he have made a mistake while landing? It was absolutely impossible. Keith just couldn’t believe all that bullshit the teachers were saying. They were supposed to know better as well.

Keith sighed and refilled his goblet again and again, the burning sensation soothing him somehow, leaving his crackers aside. He wasn’t feeling hungry anyway, just angry and sad. He heard someone calling him somewhere on his left, but he just kept drinking away his pain and sorrow. Keith did notice he was being unreasonable and was emptying the drink by the minute, but all he cared about right now was himself and Shiro. The person next to Keith grew tired of his lack of response, and the contents of a goblet was emptied onto Keith’s jacket. The cup hadn’t been nearly empty either, and Keith suspected it had been filled again to the rim for the sole purpose of dying into the fabric of Keith’s clothing.

The music didn’t stop, like one could see in a movie when something a little bit out of place happened, but a few other students who were near the two when interaction occurred tried to offer their help. But of course, Keith was too inebriated to pay them any attention, and focused his mind on the asshole who had ruined his perfectly clean jacket. Somewhere along the process of that thought, Keith realized where the burning sensation in his throat had come from. The juice wasn’t only juice. It had been mixed with alcohol at some point during the party without anyone noticing, and Keith was on his way to a nice hangover the next morning.

The asshole looked at him with defiant eyes and a smug grin stuck on his lips. Such gorgeous lips. Too bad their owner was a prick.

“Hey, I’m talking to you!” the prick said, waving his now empty cup at him. He’d probably had one too many as well and was more prone to pick fights with anyone. He wobbled slightly on his feet and threw his arms in the air, the goblet flying across the hall to crash further behind him. No one bothered to pick it up.

“What do you want with me?!” Keith yelled a bit louder than intended. But at the same time, he could barely hear the sound of his own voice over the chattering and the music.

“I wanted to know what the fuck is wrong with you!” the prick continued, voice as loud as Keith’s. “Stop ignoring everyone all the time, you cunt!”

They started yelling at each other’s faces, quickly annoying the rest of the students who were trying to enjoy their night, so they took it out in the corridor instead, throwing insults at each other. Keith pushed him against a wall, displaying his strength, and felt something in the pit of his stomach. He received a hit on the head and he lost his balance, nearly falling backwards. He raised his head and glared, the bastard gulping and dashing away. But Keith wasn’t done yet and chased him down the narrow corridors leading to the students’ bedrooms. He caught him quickly, pinning him against a door. _His_ door.

The other guy’s eyes were shining, probably because of the punch and the adrenaline he had felt after hitting Keith in the head and running away. Keith licked his lips, thinking he could use him to ease some of his tension, and to forget about his worries, at least just for tonight…

**...**  

They were kissing. It had happened so fast no one knew who started kissing the other, but all they were aware of was that it felt good, each peck and each lick sending chills down their spine and igniting their growing and until then unknown desire for each other. Maybe the punch was helping in the process, too, and they thanked whoever had had the wonderful idea of bringing alcohol to a party full of underage students. They were even surprised no teacher had checked who brought what or were even supervising the party. Right now, though, they had a more urgent matter to take care of.

Lance’s mouth devoured Keith’s before moving down his jaw and along his neck, where his tongue was trailing hotly. His hands proceeded to remove the stained jacket and threw it somewhere in the room they had entered a few moments ago. Keith led them to his bed where they crashed, Lance on top of the other boy, the two of them back to sucking each other’s lips and tongues. They caressed each other’s skin, up their arms, on their back, in their hair. Keith’s hair was quite long and felt silky under Lance’s fingers. Then their touch grew more avid, searching for _more_.

Soon, the rest of the clothes followed the jacket on the floor, both teenagers eager to release their built up frustration. Lance removed Keith’s boxers, sliding them down slowly and revealing Keith’s already half-erect limb. He looked at it greedily and started licking it along the length, making Keith _moan_ underneath his touch. The fact that it was _Lance_ making him feel that way, of all people, was pure and utter bliss. Lance, who was known as the womanizer by most guys, or the one-who-fell-in-love-too-easily by the girls he’d tried to seduce. This of course, Keith wasn’t aware of.

Lance’s tongue brushed over the tip of Keith’s cock, and the boy shuddered and groaned, pushing his hips upwards in an invitation to take it all in, which Lance did. Keith’s eyes shot inwards as he was being swallowed whole inside Lance’s hot mouth.

“Fuck!” Keith shouted, then trying to muffle his voice behind the back of his hand. “It’s so good…” The movements were precise, knowing exactly which spots were the most sensitive in order to draw the best sounds out of Keith’s mouth and bring him to Heaven.

Keith came inside Lance’s mouth, spasms spreading throughout his entire body. As he was basking in the aftermath of his orgasm, Lance spat Keith’s cum into his hand and used it as lubricant for was was going to come next. He gently pressed his fingers against the tight hole, loosening it as best he could without hurting the other. Keith winced when a finger made its way inside, followed by a second that slipped right in. Lance played with his nipples to distract him from the pain, massaging the bit of skin with his free hand and joined by his hot tongue drawing circles around the flesh. Keith was becoming hard again, his mind enveloped in the mist of pleasure he was feeling. The two fingers became three, and when Lance felt like Keith was loose enough, he removed them and placed himself above the other boy, leaning in to press his lips in a quick peck on the lips. He then straightened his back, glancing at Keith who was at his mercy underneath him. What a great view. Lance slicked his hair back, sweat already dripping from a few loose locks.

“Hurry… _Please_ ,” Keith begged, breath short and legs spread out. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were half-lidded, tearing up in expectancy. Lance gulped and pressed his cock at Keith’s entrance before pushing his way in with small, agonizing, brief thrusts. He eventually filled the other boy entirely, his shaft fully sheathed inside his warm body, and they both let out moans of delight.

The sensation of being filled for Keith and that of being surrounded by tight walls for Lance was indescribable. The Cuban boy was overwhelmed by such pleasure, such deliciously painful desire, he completely lost control and behaved in an almost animalistic way. He went deeper with every new thrust, losing himself in the wild feeling, and making Keith lose his mind. They were both moaning and groaning loudly, uncaring for their neighbours who might have come back from the hall and were trying to sleep. They lost their minds, their souls in each other’s warmth, Keith placing his arms around Lance’s neck and wrapping his legs around his waist. They were sweating together, their heart beating the same fast rhythm.

As Lance came close to orgasm, he leaned into Keith and kissed him, moaning into his mouth as he came inside Keith’s body. His heart was still beating fast, but his thrusts slowed down until they stopped completely, and Lance slouched onto Keith, steadying his breaths as he distractedly caressed his hair, still as soft. Keith didn’t have to touch himself to cum a second time, having released his load onto his torso when Lance had kissed him while cumming inside him.

Lance kissed him one last time before crashing next to Keith, breathing steadying slowly. He was already asleep. Keith closed his eyes too, and fell into a deep slumber, the alcohol still in his veins helping in the process of not thinking about the next day and how the two would behave with each other from then on.

**...**

The next day, Lance woke up before Keith did. He quietly picked up his scattered clothes on the floor, not giving himself time to remember the precise events of the previous night, and left the room like a ninja. Unseen, unheard. Vanished. One moment he was there, the next, he was gone as though he’d never been there in the first place. He walked to his own bedroom, further down the corridor, and went straight to the shower. His head hurt like hell, and despite feeling refreshed from his night, he felt like he was going to throw up with every deep breath he took. Unlike his usual habits, Lance took his time in the shower, and recalled what had happened the previous evening, in order to discover why the hell he woke up in _Keith’s_ bedroom. Naked. Next to Keith, who had also appeared to be naked. Lance had tried going after a girl, but had ended up spending the night with a guy instead.

The events came back as vivid images. The party. The punch - the _bloody_ punch. Keith. The content of Lance’s goblet on Keith’s jacket. Their argument. Lance hitting Keith. Keith chasing Lance down the corridor and pinning him against his door. The kiss. Followed by multiple other kisses, and- Oh God! They totally fucked. The scene played out surprisingly accurately in Lance’s head as he remembered every single touch, each kiss, each moan. He remembered the feeling of Keith’s lips pressed against his own as they both came, overwhelmed by the pleasure they felt while in their tight embrace.

Lance punched the wall and thought he was the greatest imbecile of the world for leaving the room like a thief. The next time he saw Keith, Lance would try and talk things out with him. He didn’t want the other boy to think he regretted anything, or that he felt disgust or hatred towards him. Or even that he was disgusted towards himself. Because none of that was true. Everything had felt amazing, and he wanted to know how Keith had felt too. If he remembered anything at all of course. They had been pretty drunk last night, which had led to the known events. But not everything was to be blamed on alcohol. They had both silently agreed to it the moment they closed the door behind them while kissing.

He turned the tap off and got dressed with clean clothes before going to the cafeteria for a well-deserved breakfast. Keith was nowhere to be found. Lance kept going to his theory and piloting classes, but Keith never showed up. And it stayed like this for a few weeks, Lance never getting the chance to properly talk to Keith about what had happened _that night_. Soon after, Keith got expelled from the Garrison for repeated misbehaviour. One night, he had snuck into the hangar and attempted to steal a ship. When asked why, he answered that he would go to Kerberos and rescue the team that had crashed there. That he’d bring them all back home. He had heard of Katie Holt, daughter of Samuel Holt and sister of Matthew Holt, who had tried hacking Commander Iverson’s computer to steal data regarding the Kerberos mission, and Keith had been inspired to investigate on his side. Alone.

During the following few months, Lance thought about the boy with the mullet and of the night they shared together, and how Keith had decided on a whim to leave him behind to go on some suicidal mission. Sure, it had been Lance who had left first without a word, but he had wanted to apologize to the other boy. Now, he would never have the occasion to. He wondered how he was doing outside of the Garrison. How he lived, if it wasn’t too hard being on his own, even though he had been on his own too while at the Garrison. But at least, he had been surrounded by people who had wished to become friends with him. Lance wondered if Keith managed to eat properly, sleep properly, too. And he wondered if, where he was, Keith remembered the night they had shared together, and if he thought about it as well from time to time, just like Lance did at night in bed, before falling asleep.

Lance walked by Keith’s old bedroom, now unused, and quickly wondered what kind of sky Keith was seeing at this very moment. Was it a clear blue sky on a sunny day? Or was it overcast by clouds carrying rain, or perhaps snow. Maybe it was already nighttime for Keith, and maybe he had already gone to bed for a long time. Lance sighed. He really wanted to see Keith again, unaware that the next time they would encounter each other, it would be to start the most incredible journey in all of Space history. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I actually wrote a smut scene between Keith and Lance, I've been very naughty and deserve a punishment. It's the first time I actually finish writing a smut scene AND upload it, so don't be too harsh please...  
> Also I'm sorry if you wanted to see Keith as the top, I wanted that too but I thought he wouldn't exactly be in a right state of mind to be the 'active part' if you see what I mean.  
> Anyway, that was my own interpretation of why Lance says he hates Keith when I finished season 3, so that was quite a while ago.  
> I'll see you tomorrow for Day 9 - Movie of Choice.
> 
> ...I'm not going to tell you which movie I chose just yet, you'll have to wait until tomorror to discover it! It'll be a surprise, and hopefully a good one... **Starts panicking**


End file.
